


Hot

by Xanthe



Series: iContest stories [1]
Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-17
Updated: 2012-11-17
Packaged: 2017-11-18 21:01:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/565253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xanthe/pseuds/Xanthe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Tony, the sun is shining, the sky is blue, and it’s 80 degrees out here! Why on earth are you wearing that giant sweater?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot

**Author's Note:**

> This story is for theeverdream who made the winning icon in the Gibbs/Tony romance category in the iContest I held on my LJ in 2011. When I looked at this icon, the two things that struck me were a) why is Tony wearing that big sweater and b) what sneaky, secret thing are Gibbs and Tony smiling about? So I wrote this to explain the two!

 

   
**Hot**  
By Xanthe  


  
  
“Tony, the sun is shining, the sky is blue, and it’s 80 degrees out here! Why on earth are you wearing that giant sweater? You must be sweltering,” Kate exclaimed, glancing at him as they crossed the street back to where Gibbs was waiting by the van.  
  
“What? No – it’s not that warm. There’s a definite chill in the air.” Tony gave a theatrical fake shiver as they reached the van.  
  
“No, really, it’s hot. Oh wait – is that it? You think you look hot in that sweater?”  
  
Kate poked him in the ribs, which, luckily, he couldn’t feel because of the very thick sweater. The very thick sweater that was making him perspire so much that all he could think about were the rivulets of sweat running down his back right now.  
  
“That’s not why he’s wearing it,” Gibbs said, grinning at them.  
  
“It’s not?” Kate raised an eyebrow.  
  
“Nah - he’s wearing it to hide the big hickey on his neck,” Gibbs said.  
  
Kate gave him a look of utter horror. “Tony, that’s disgusting! How old are you? Thirteen?”  
  
“Hormonally? Probably.” Tony leered at her. “And you think anything involving sex is disgusting, Kate.”  
  
“I do not. Just anything involving **you** and sex. You’re such an animal, Tony.” She gave him one last withering glance and got into the van.  
  
Tony glared at Gibbs. “Why did you have to go and tell her that?” he hissed in an undertone.  
  
“’Cause it’s true?” Gibbs shrugged, looking completely unconcerned.  
  
“There’s no point me killing myself by wearing this giant, fleecy sweater if you’re just going to tell her the reason why! I might as well go around…you know…” Tony pointed at his neck with an agonised grimace.  
  
“You should. I’d like it.” Gibbs leaned in close. “I don’t like the marks I put on my boy being covered up,” he whispered into Tony’s ear.  
  
This time, when Tony shivered, it was for real.

 

  
**The End**

******Friendly feedback adored!  
  
** ** ** **Find me on social media:  
 **[Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/xanthe.walter.1) **  
** **[Tumblr](http://xanthewalter.tumblr.com) ** **  
** **[Twitter  
](https://twitter.com/Xanthe_Walter) ** **[Livejournal  
](http://xanthe.livejournal.com) ** **[My Fanfiction Website  
](http://www.xanthe.org) ** ****[My Original Fiction Website](http://www.xanthewalter.com)

**  
**


End file.
